


Be My Snowy Valentine

by yellow_canary



Series: The Karev family Chronicles [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Babies, Chocolate, F/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: Jo and Alex spend Valentine's Day in the snow with their daughter.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Series: The Karev family Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113692
Kudos: 14





	Be My Snowy Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Just something simple sweets and I decided to write yesterday but didn't end up finishing until today.

“Look Daddy's making us a Snowman,” Jo said as she pointed Alex out to Helena from where he was crouched down in the snow rolling a ball around the yard. 

Jo stepped out onto the backyard with Helena in her arms in the most adorable brown snowsuit with bear ears. Reeses had run ahead of her and was currently frolicking in the snow with Bailey and Zola chasing him around the yard. Meredith and Ellis were playing off to the side while Alex was in the middle of the yard with half a snowman already constructed. The three of them were over at Meredith's house to enjoy the recent snowfall since the loft didn't have a backyard. 

Jo looked back at her daughter and Helena looked up to the sky, watching the heavy flakes fall. It was her first snow and she took it in with wide eyes. Jo pulled down her hat to cover her ears before they trenched out into the almost foot of snow that Seattle had gotten that Valentine's Day. 

Growing up on the east coast Jo got snow almost every winter. Some of her favorite times were just playing in the snow. Growing up in Iowa, Alex did the same and they often reminisced about how much they missed having snowy winters in Seattle. Jo walked over to where Alex had settled with the first part of the snowman and was quickly making another ball of snow. She sat down in the snow and put Helena in her laps as they watched him for a moment. 

“What do you think baby girl?” Alex asked, looking down at her as he put another snowball on top of the one before packing and snow around it. 

Helena just watched them, looking around at everything that was going on and taking it in. 

“You like it more than the rain don't you?” Jo asked as Helena turned to look at her. 

“Well the rain can be kind of boring especially when you get wet, but the snow is always fun to watch isn't it?” Alex said as he leaned down and kissed Helena’s forehead. 

Alex went back to his Snowman while Jo got up and walked around in the snow and watched everybody play. She was content just to hold Helena and watch her baby take in the snow. 

With Zola and Bailey's help, Alex added another tier to the Snowman. The kids finished the Snowman and Alex walked over to her and admired his work. He put his arms around her waist and gently pulled her down so they could sit next to each other in the snow. As soon as they got settled Helena reached out to her father as Alex held her in his lap. 

“She seems to like the snow,” Alex said as Helena leaned forward and dug into the snow. 

She picked up some snow with her mittens and immediately brought it up to her mouth, before pulling her hand back. It took her a second to decide whether she liked it and apparently she had, as she leaned forward to get more snow, before face planting in the white powder. Both of them instantly panicked as they reached for her and Alex quickly picked her up again as she began to cry. 

“Oh sweet girl,” Jo said as she wiped off Helena’s face, taking off her gloves and pressing her warm fingers against her baby’s cold cheeks.

“I think we're done with the snow, huh Lena,” Alex asked, shortening her name as he held her close.

After Jo brushed off the majority of the snow, Helena buried her face in Alex’s warm neck and was content to stay there. After sitting in the snow got a little too cold for them, they headed inside while everyone else stayed outside. Alex got Helena out of her snowsuit and changed her diaper before meeting Jo on the couch where she had made them both fresh cups of hot chocolate. 

“Hey, Helena can you say Happy Valentine’s Day, Mommy?” Alex asked, coming into the room carrying their daughter, along with a single rose and a few of Jo's favorite chocolate bars. 

“Aw, thank you, Alex, I got something for you as well,” Jo smiled as she turned around and grabbed the pack of peanut butter cups. She had been hiding them next to her and held them out to him. Alex smiled as they exchanged the chocolate and sat down next to her. Helena reached out to her and Jo took her as Alex put his arm around her waist.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Alex,” Jo said, leaning in to kiss him.

She let herself linger on his lips as they kiss for a few seconds before they parted. They leaned their foreheads together before they looked down at Helena who was content to lay in Jo’s arms and chew on her toy.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Jo,” Alex said, as she leaned into his side. “I know it's not much just chocolate and rose, not like the dinner we had last year.”

Jo smile that she remembered the romantic dinner Alex had prepared for her. It was take out from a fancy restaurant down the street and Alex had dressed up in a suit and presented her with a dozen roses after she got home from work. It was the kind of couples Valentine's that she enjoyed, but they were both too consumed with the baby this year to do much of anything.

“I don't care,” Jo said as she shook her head and reached out to him, putting her hand on his neck and rubbing her thumb against his cheek. “I love you and any Valentine's Day we spent together is a good one.”

He gave her that lopsided smile she loved so much before he kissed her again. Their make out session didn't last very long as Reeses bounded in and jumped on Alex's lap. His movements startled Helena as she began to cry. They pulled apart and Jo moved to quickly soothe Helena and Alex got Reeses to settle down. Once things were quiet again, Alex leaned down to kiss Helena’s head before he leaned over to kiss Jo’s cheek. He moved to lay down and pulled Jo with him as she rested her head on his chest. Helena laid in between them and Reese's found a spot by their feet as they put on a movie, and relaxed together as a family.


End file.
